The Walking Dead Part 2 (Main Series)
The Walking Dead Main Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from some of the existing fictions of The Walking Dead Franchise. It follows Rick Grimes, a man who awakens from a coma, after being shot in this line of duty, into a world that is ruled by the dead after an epidemic of apocalyptic propositions swept the globe, as he tries to protect his family by sorting through the death and horror in an effort to find a safe area and retake the world. Seasons |-|Six= Season Six Episode One : What Comes After In an aftermath of one of their own having been brutally executed and another having been taken prisoner by Negan, the group push themselves forward in order to get Maggie to Hilltop so she may be taken in care until they must head back to Alexandria which has recently been attacked and find themselves with a prisoner that gives Jesus a role to play. Meanwhile, Morgan and Carol arrive to an community but go down separate paths. Episode Two : Breakdown Negan and his Saviors have come home to Sanctuary where Glenn finds himself going through nightmares at the hands of some Saviors who seek revenge as Negan himself must punish one from an inner circle after he discovers that they have gone against his leadership. Meanwhile, Dwight finds himself ordered to chase a old friend that causes him to question his place here as traumatised Rick scavenges this big freeway for supplies. Episode Three : Service Just as Alexandria is preparing for the visit, Negan and the Saviors arrive earlier than planned in order to take half of everything that the Safe-Zone owns but tensions quickly rise over what is taken and it worsens when a few guns are not accounted for as Dwight heads to the Kingdom in order to become a spy against Negan and some of the residents of Alexandria are sent on this dangerous trip by a Savior in order to retrieve something. Episode Four : Go Getters Maggie and Sophia, with the help of Sasha, are attempting to settle into a new life at this Hilltop without Glenn but struggle to despite the friendliness of the residents but face complications with Gregory and their situation only gets worse when Simon leads his Saviors in toying with the Hilltop Colony as punishment to remind them of their place. Meanwhile, Rick faces conflict in his home and Carl makes a choice as he aids Enid on her trip. Episode Five : Last Man Standing Arriving to Sanctuary, Carl makes an attempt to assassinate Negan but ends up as a guest at the Savior base where Negan takes him on a tour that is full of experiences as Michonne goes on her own in a small quest for vengeance. Meanwhile, one of their residents of Alexandria begins to ready themselves in order to overthrow Rick and Eugene gets help in order to head to a manufacturing factory to test it out despite Rick's bad choice. Episode Six : Hearts Still Beating In order to prepare for the Savior's second arrival to Alexandria, multiple pairs of residents exit from their safe haven in order to scavenge for supplies but are faced with multiple forms of danger and Rick returns home to find that his son is missing and takes a team to find him with the help of Jesus which leads to an confrontation with Negan on an road over this status of Carl. Meanwhile, Michonne continues on her small quest for justice. Episode Seven : Swear Having decided that it's time that Rick met Ezekiel and this community, Jesus takes Rick to the Kingdom when he must convince Ezekiel in to a alliance as some surprises and reunions are to be had. Meanwhile, Tara and Heath's big scavenge run is coming to the end but the two of them decide to spend one more day scavenging that leads to this complication as the two get separated and must each find their own way back to their home. Episode Eight : Death Wish Believing himself ready to overthrow Rick, Spencer finds himself with the opportunity as their Saviors arrive to collect from Alexandria due to Rick and others currently in an process of scavenging to fight the Saviors but a result is unexpected as a few must control themselves. Meanwhile, Sasha gets Jesus to rescue Glenn and he gets surprising aid as Maggie starts to become popular around and Richard attempts to work out his big plan. Episode Nine : Rock In The Road Deciding that the time has come to introduce the rest of the group to Ezekiel, Rick leads an small group to get Jesus to bring them to the Kingdom as some of Hilltop start to stand up beyond Gregory's leadership and this trip provides the group with a chance to acquire explosives. Meanwhile, Gabriel is forced to give up all of their supplies to protect Alexandria and the Saviors look for the missing Glenn as Ezekiel remains reluctant to fight. Episode Ten : Jagged Having found that Gabriel and all their supplies are missing, Rick leads his small group to follow his trail which causes them to meet a big new group who force them through the arena in order to get back what was stolen and, back at Hilltop, Jesus finds himself having to chase after one of his own people before they sell them out to the Saviors. Meanwhile, Glenn struggles to find himself and Richard commits to his plan after an bad meet. Episode Eleven : Bogeys As this search turned up nothing, Negan turns his attention to who freed Glenn which leaves Dwight having to cover his tracks and make a sacrifice to save himself while Hilltop starts training for the war despite Gregory's resistance. Meanwhile, having made a deal with Jadis, Alexandria splits up in search of guns for their allies as well as Tara has this choice to make and Eugene is given a small crew to work at this factory with Earl Sutton. Episode Twelve : Something They Need Tara has made Alexandria aware of the existence of a community that could provide them with their guns that they need which leaves a team to travel there in order to acquire an arsenal. Meanwhile, Sasha is plotting out her own plan and Hilltop continue their preparations before Simon and an Saviors arrive to acquire more than just supplies while Gregory gets nervous and Eugene's crew face trouble from a big new group at this factory. Episode Thirteen : Bury Me Here Ezekiel still remains extremely reluctant to force the Kingdom in to the war against the Saviors that leaves this one member of their community desperate enough to convince the king by committing to the unfortunate plan that backfires in a tragic way and results in Morgan snapping back to his clear way with Ezekiel being the only one who can help him. Meanwhile, Andrea searches for answers as Sasha convinces Rosita to join the quest. Episode Fourteen : Bad Neighborhood Having recruited Rosita to her mission, Sasha leads her on an journey to the Sanctuary to assassinate Negan but end up taking a detour for supplies that puts them against the remnants of an group Eugene fought at the factory of his. Meanwhile, Negan discovers that a bandit group has stolen from the Sanctuary and has Dwight lead a small team in order to hunt them down as Gregory tries to keep his leadership before making a choice. Episode Fifteen : New Best Friends After her assassination attempt on Negan failed, Sasha finds herself as a prisoner of the Saviors and is lost in what to do as Negan offers her a proposition and Harlan attempts to help her until she finally makes this huge decision. Meanwhile, the existence of Jadis and her Scavengers is discovered as Negan sends Simon with an large force to convince them to their side and the communities fight to take down one of their Savior outposts. Episode Sixteen : March To War It has come time to collect from Alexandria again and Negan decides to use it as a opportunity to see how the loyalties lie as Alexandria itself, unaware that Jadis and her scavengers are in a alliance with the Saviors, sets a trap in motion for their enemies but it soon falls apart. Meanwhile, the Kingdom make the way to Alexandria and Dwight attempts this dangerous trip to Hilltop in order to warn them of all this danger that Alexandria is in. Episode Seventeen : Hostiles And Calamities As Alexandria was thrown to chaos in a confrontation against the Saviors, Eugene and his crew at this factory found themselves overwhelmed with the undead which left them at mercy of Simon and his Saviors who have been looking for them. Now forced to reside within Sanctuary, Eugene is given this treatment of a very special guest in Negan's attempt to convince him to join his side as Eugene does his best to resist but is soon forced. Episode Eighteen : All Out War Three months have passed since the militia formed as they were held back by the arrival of this massive herd that swarmed into Washington D.C. districts but the time has finally come to lead that siege on Sanctuary with an plan to herd this dead towards it in order to keep them separated from all the outposts. Meanwhile, Dwight aids the militia by giving specific Savior targets to kill off as Gregory has this plan and residents try to prepare. Episode Nineteen : The Damned While the Saviors at Sanctuary are trapped and forced to try and clear out the dead, this militia move onto the next stage of this plan by splitting up in smaller groups in order to launch several different attacks on all of the Savior outposts at once as Rick also leads a small team to find special weaponry to aid in the fight against the Saviors during his assault. Meanwhile, the minutemen search for an missing Savior lieutenant and that group. Episode Twenty : Defending The Crown The majority of the Saviors at Regina's outpost have been defeated but the fight isn't over yet as a father who is desperate to save his child holds Rick captive and reinforcements are coming through a backdoor as Aaron desperately tries to save Eric but has an limited chance. Meanwhile, Ezekiel continues to lead his own assault but find themselves led to a trap which causes only few to survive as the Minutemen must stop some Saviors. Episode Twenty-One : Saving The Saviors In that aftermath of their assault on Simon's outpost, Jesus's group has taken some prisoners and are now at this process of transporting them to the Hilltop but face multiple forms of danger as one of them loses himself to his own mind. Meanwhile, Gregory returns to Hilltop and finds himself at odds with Maggie whom had been taken as a leader that leads to her stepping up as it to defend Rick who attempts to recruit Jadis to this militia. Episode Twenty-Two : You Got Me Ringin' As all out war goes on, the Savior inner circle remains trapped in Sanctuary as they come to this realization of a spy being among them as well as find themselves faced with an uprising among all the workers. Meanwhile, Gabriel finds himself trapped with an infamous Negan himself as both have confessions to be had and a wish to escape from an bad situation and the Minutemen must be quick to stop two Saviors from saving Sanctuary. Episode Twenty-Three : Puzzle Blocks When this militia returns to the communities in order to prepare for this next stage of all out war, the residents must mourn their lost and attempt to move on as their survivors at Hilltop are in odds in what to do about their Savior prisoners. Meanwhile, a small group of residents find themselves committing to a plan that won't go as planned while Eugene becomes at odds with Dwight as Negan forces him to find the way out as Gabriel plots. Episode Twenty-Four : How It's Gotta Be Discovering the Saviors are free, Rick and others attempt to warn their communities but will be too late as the Savior leaders split up to individually send counter operations on each community of this militia in order to put them under their rule again or make this example out of them. Meanwhile, Raso and his Saviors finally return to help the leader as Carl must step up without an father to help him and Eugene steps up to save his friends. Episode Twenty-Five : King's Quest Aiming to recruit people for this militia, Aaron and Enid leave this war in order to head to Natania's community but the meeting isn't as hoped as Rick and his family find themselves suffering this massive loss as the rest of the remaining residents of Alexandria are left lost as their Safe-Zone burns down. Meanwhile, the residents of the Kingdom are forced to retreat from their home and Andrea pairs up with Morgan in order to save the king. Episode Twenty-Six : The Lost And The Plunderers With Alexandria lost, the minutemen and Dwight attempt to help that remaining residents from there by taking them to Hilltop but the journey there proves dangerous as an mourning Rick and Michonne separate from the other residents to check in on Jadis and her scavengers who find themselves in danger after Negan sends an group of Saviors to secure loyalty. Meanwhile, Eugene and escapees take an detour to escape these Saviors. Episode Twenty-Seven : The Key Aaron and Enid face danger after Natania's death that leaves the two to convince them to let them live as well as join the militia as a remain of Alexandria arrive to Hilltop that leaves them with a food problem as strangers outside the walls may be able to help with it if trusted. Meanwhile, some of the Kingdom make their way to the Hilltop as Andrea and Morgan argue over Henry while Rick lures Negan to an dangerous trap to confront him. Episode Twenty-Eight : Do Not Send Us Astray As the refugees of Hilltop continue to recover, Simon uses that disappearance of Negan to his advantage and leads the Saviors in a big attack on Hilltop that gives the Savior prisoners the opportunity of escape but forces the Saviors to retreat and in the aftermath of it, Rick and Morgan chase after the prisoners that leaves Charlie to save them in more ways than that one as Ezekiel and Andrea search for Henry and Jadis confronts Negan. Episode Twenty-Nine : Dark Before Dawn Needing to force this militia under his rule once again, Negan creates a attack plan with two unusual methods and Eugene's crew reunites with this militia who are preparing. However, the militia are soon overwhelmed by one of Negan's new tactic, as both sides are low on ammunition, and are soon left in a tragic aftermath as the Hilltop is surrounded by an huge amount of dead gathered by Raso's Saviors and desperately need a rescue. Episode Thirty : Time For After With all out war having finally come to an end, this militia team up with Cyndie's community and what remains of this Saviors in order to clear the districts of Washington D.C. from the dead that had been drawn in to them so they may start building towards the better future but the Minutemen must also deal with rogue Saviors who have taken Gabriel as a hostage. After, Rick and Carl go on the big journey back home due to Morgan's wish. Status Examples Characters |-|Six= Season Six King County Atlanta Survivor Camp Jones Family Atlanta Nursing Home Tyreese Williams's Group Greene Family Farm Michonne's Group Meriwether County Correctional Facility Woodbury Abraham Ford's Group St. Sarah's Church Alexandria Safe-Zone Dwight's Group The Saviors Hilltop Colony The Kingdom Jadis's Scavengers Natania's Community Washington D.C. Regiment Tanya's Group Blanche's Group The Minutemen Georgie's Group Miscellaneous